Acéptame, ámame
by RegiZarumi
Summary: Me sentí morir. Me sentí renacer. Esto era una broma acaso? Magnus Bane tenía sentimientos?


Ahí estaban de nuevo. Tan asombrosos como siempre.

Magnus Bane y su tan caprichosa novia Camille Belcourt. Ught.

Por más que Izzy intentaba hablarme de caballos, tareas y hasta que estaba pensando muy seriamente en adoptar niños africanos, no logró llamar mi atención ni evitar que lanzara hacia _ellos _mi típica mirada de fastidio y decepción.

Fastidio por ella, Camille: la porrista #1, presidenta estudiantil, emblema del instituto de Idris, miss América por tres años consecutivos y novia de él… _él_.

Magnus, mi mayor decepción. El ser más apuesto y "yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y dónde quiero" del mundo.

Lo sé, con tal descripción es natural que cualquiera piense que es su instinto liberal y anarquista el cual hace que me sienta decepcionado de él. Pero no. Es otra cosa… algo más personal. El hecho de que la haya escogido a ella, precisamente a ella.

Como si estuviera gritando mis pensamientos a los cuatro vientos, él levantó su mirada hacia mí.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¿ME ESCUCHAS, ALEXANDER? ¡LO HICE CON PAPÁ Y ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

-¿Qué?- cediendo por fin ante los gritos de Isabelle (y huyendo de la mirada de Magnus), giré hacia ella con la mirada perdida- ¿Qué pasa con papá?

-Nada- suspiró- solo quería que dejaras de sentirte miserable.

-No me siento miserable…

-No sabes mentir Alec. Sabes, a veces deseo que el instituto acabe de una vez por todas para que dejes de mirarlos como un perro moribundo.

-Sabes que tengo mis razones y los sabes muy bien- dije bajando la mirada hacia mis mangas deshilachadas.

-Y por eso mismo cambio mi deseo de irme de aquí, por matar a ese gigolo a latigazos.

: Alexander volvió a mirarla con desafío. Isabelle no se sorprendió ante esto.

Hace unos años, cuando recién habían llegado al instituto de Idris, Alec tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con Magnus en la oficina de inscripciones. Fue amor a primera vista… de parte de su hermano. A pesar de que había ido con mamá, no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto viéndolo mientras un brillo sincero escapaba de sus ojos azules. Obviamente, el moreno artificial no hiso lo mismo, solo lo miro de soslayo y siguió su camino. Lo peor no acaba ahí. Lo peor fue cuando un Alec muy ilusionado le reveló sus sentimientos en pleno vestidor y el muy brillante cabrón no pudo hacer otra cosa que burlarse de él dejando muy en claro que por más bisexual que fuera nunca se metería con alguien como Alec. Desde ese día, su hermano no fue el mismo. Ya no había brillo en sus ojos, ni pasión en sus actos.

Pero aun así lo defendía. Aun lo amaba. :

La campana nos salvó de una ya típica discusión de "no me ama pero lo amo" y sin dirigirnos otra mirada ambos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Para alimentar mi habitual masoquismo, mi próxima clase la compartía con Magnus.

Desde el incidente en el vestuario, hacia todo lo posible por mantenerme alejado de él. Pero por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Muy bien, todos abran sus libros en la página…

Pero nunca supe cuál era la página ya que un radiante Magnus entró sin ni siquiera saludar sentándose estrepitosamente en su banca, al fondo de la clase.

-Señor Bane, quién demonios se cree usted para entrar de esa manera Y TARDE!

-Perdón Hodge…

-PROFESOR STARKWEATHER!

-Como te decía Hodge, no es mi problema de que a Camille le hayan dado ganas de un polvo en el armario del conserje, y como yo no soy nada precoz…- me miró lascivamente y tuve que apartar la mirada antes de que pudiera vomitar.

-SUFICIENTE! A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR!

-Buena idea, viejo-dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie y encendiendo un cigarrillo que producía humo azul- llamaré a Cami, la oficina del director es mucho más excitante.

-FUERA!

Y entre risas de parte de Magnus y del salón entero, salió no sin antes lanzarme una última mirada. Maldito imbécil. Lo hacía a propósito.

Después de una tortuosa clase de álgebra y una intensa sesión de baloncesto, o mejor dicho "tírenle todas las pelotas al homosexual", por fin era hora de marcharse.

Ya que Isabelle se iba a ir con Simon (su novio oficial que no era nada oficial) no me hacía ningún daño que me sentara a terminar de leer ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO hasta que todos se fueran del estacionamiento. Había tomado este hábito desde el día en el que decidí salir del closet y declarar mi amor a Magnus con la condición de que este me aceptara. Para sorpresa mía, este solo me respondió risas y rechazo. Como si este dolor no fuera suficiente, el equipo de rugby terminó enterándose, también las porristas, Camille, los profesores, el director, mis padres… y todos compartían el mismo sentimiento. Asco.

: Cerrando el libro, incapaz de concentrarse, Alec miró a su alrededor revisando si quedaba algún alma cerca de ahí. Nadie. Perfecto.

Se levantó con la intención de irse de una vez por todas de ahí cuando se topó con una escena que hubiera deseado nunca haber presenciado.

Magnus y Camille estaban, prácticamente, devorándose el uno al otro a unos metros de él. Magnus masajeaba con apuro los pechos de ella mientras que ella metía sin pudor alguno su mano en los pantalones de él. Alec no pudo reprimir más las ganas de llorar.

-Vámonos Mags, vamos a mi casa, no hay nadie ahí- dijo Camille recobrando el aliento mientras que Magnus se concentraba en su cuello.

-Como me antojas Cami, como me antojas… pero hoy no- lentamente alejó su mano fuera de sus pantalones dándole un casto beso de despedida.

-¿Es enserio? O sea mis padres se van de viaje, te estoy ofreciendo la noche de tu vida y "hoy no"?- vaya, sí que se veía enfadada.

-Tú siempre me ofreces una delicia de sexo, cariño. Pero para desastre mío, mañana tengo examen y tengo que estudiar…

-Estudiar?-Camille rompió en cínicas carcajadas pero Magnus ni se inmutó-por favor, a otro perro con ese hueso. Tú nunca estudias, ni siquiera te importa este instituto, deja de mentirme… oh entiendo, es por él no?

-Querida, no tengo ni idea de a quién te refieres- trató de acomodarle un mechón de su cabello pero ella, la dignidad en persona, lo esquivó.

-Oh amorcito, lo sabes muy bien- y sin mirar atrás se dirigió hacia su Ferrari rojo pasión. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de arrancar, bajó la ventanilla lo suficiente para gritar- DIVIERTETE CON TU BICHO, CIELO! Y NI TE MOLESTES EN LLAMARME, ESTARÉ MUYYYY OCUPADA CON WOOLSEY!

-Yo también te amo, mi vida!- pero sin muchas esperanzas de que lo haya escuchado, Camille se fue en un cerrar de ojos.

Con un sonoro suspiro, Magnus se liberó de su fachada de galán. Se puso los audífonos, hundió los hombros, bajó la cabeza y con una mirando tristemente al suelo caminó a donde estaba Alec. Él sin poder moverse del todo dejó que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para que el moreno notara su presencia.

-Alexander? Qué haces aquí?- se veía realmente sorprendido…. Alec notó la clara diferencia del Magnus en clases y el Magnus fuera de clases. :

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte mía, su mirada cambió a la arrogante de siempre.

-Oh ya entiendo, te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas eh? Es algún fetiche tuyo o…?

-YA BASTA CON ESO, QUIERES?-no solo fue él quien se sorprendió con el hecho de que por primera vez en toda mi vida respondía a las burlas, pero más que nada, le respondía a él; él causante de todo- deja de tratarme como un bicho en tu parabrisas, estoy harto.

-¿Qué puedo hacer si no te veo de otro modo?- recobró su actitud defensiva y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Lamentable,

-¡FINGE! Finges ser otra persona frente a tu novia, finges frente a todo el mundo, puedes fingir conmigo!

-Cariño, qué te hace sentir tan especial?- y sonrió. Esa sonrisa… llena de desprecio y superioridad.

-¡NADA! Solo digo que si mis padres son capaces de fingir que no existo, nada te impide hacer lo mismo!- fue sorprende y hasta gracioso ver como Magnus no supo que más decir ante esto, su mirada lo decía todo. Pena, por supuesto, lo único que podía sentir por mí.

Comprensible, yo también sentía pena por mí mismo.

-No siento pena por ti, Alexander- muy tarde me di cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

-Qué más podrías sentir por mí? Ah, es cierto: asco, repugnancia, odio…

-Cállate, Alec.

_Alec_

_Alec_

Él nunca me había llamado de ese modo. Solo me llamaba así mi hermana y Jace, pero él?

Al quedarme callado nuevamente, con un sonoro suspiro decidió acercarse a grandes zancadas hasta que lo tuve a centímetros.

-No siento pena por ti, y si te dijera realmente lo que siento no lo entenderías.

-Pero tal vez…

-No, shh, cállate- con un dedo cerró mis labios- ya te escuché lo suficiente y ahora me toca a mí. Dices que debería fingir, lo que no sabes es que ya lo hago.

Mi corazón se descontroló al igual que mi cerebro. ¿A que se refería?

-Garbancito, puedo escucharte. Eres muy malo escondiendo lo que piensas-y sonrió. Pero había algo diferente en esta sonrisa. Era cálida, suave y extraña- ¿Cómo podría fingir que no existes si todo lo que hago es pensar en ti? ¿Cómo podría fingir que no existes si me destroza verte destrozado? ¿Cómo podría fingir que no existes si heredaste esos pedazos de cielos que tienes como ojos? ¿Cómo podría fingir que no existes si estoy enamorado de ti?

Me sentí morir. Me sentí renacer. Esto era una broma acaso? Magnus Bane tenía sentimientos?

-Esto es una broma cierto?- de la nada la rabia me embargó- si es así esto es muy cruel, no tienes suficiente con lo que me hiciste en los vestidores ese día?!

-Era necesario- hundió los hombros como si lo estuviera lastimando.

-¿Necesario por qué? ¡Déjate entender! ¡Explícate!

Lentamente volvió a mirarme y no pude recibir una mirada más sincera.

-Fue por tu madre.

-Qué…?

-Esa vez que vino a inscribirte y tú habías ido por un café, le dijo al director que su hijo era "especial" (que te gustaban los hombres y todo eso) y que no podía sentirse más decepcionada. Decepcionada por el hecho que tu familia no tendría descendencia, que el apellido Lightwood se extinguiría gracias a ti y que nadie heredaría tus hermosos ojos azules.

Yo sabía que mis padres me aborrecen en ese sentido, por ello no mostré el mas mínimo sentimiento de tristeza ante las palabras de Magnus. Prosiguió.

-Dios, sentí lastima por el muchacho del que la señora hablaba y cuando te vi volver de la cafetería y entrar en esa oficina y que cínicamente ella te llamara _hijo, _me sentí desfallecer. Sabía que estar contigo iba incitar más odio de parte de tu familia. Al principio quise mandar todo al diablo, pero no me podía permitir ser egoísta, no esta vez. Sé que suena absurdo pero desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí esa sensación que sientes por aquella persona que sabes que va a ser muy importante para ti. No podía darme el gusto de ser egoísta contigo.

Por eso fingí despreciarte ese día en el vestidor de hombres pese a que no había nada que quisiera más que lanzarme a tus brazos. No podía alejarme de ti, por lo que preferí que tú te alejaras de mí. Que me odiaras. Pero no pude enamorarme de una persona más terca!- con una mano acomodó un mechón de mi cabello mientras que el viento removía el suyo- Aun puedo ver en tus ojos que sientes lo mismo que ese día, tal vez aún más fuerte lo cual resulta imposible. Pero no puedo darme el gusto contigo, Alec. No puedo, eres demasiado…

Nunca pude saber cómo terminaba aquella oración ni cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos después de que lo callara estrepitosamente, lo único que tuve en cuenta era que no había odio, no había asco. Había algo más fuerte. Amor, quizás? No me importaba que era.

Era aceptado por él. Era amado por él.

Por él. El inalcanzable Magnus. MI Magnus. El que sonreía sin dejar de besarme y me apretaba más y más fuerte pegándome a su cuerpo.

Esto significaba un nuevo inicio. Aquí había esperanza.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.


End file.
